dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Bottle Street Gang
The Bottle Street Gang is a powerful criminal faction in Dunwall. Based on Bottle Street, it recently won a bitter war with the Hatters Gang for control of the Distillery District.The Hatters The gang is led by Slackjaw, who uses the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery to manufacture bootleg elixir. While its members are normally hostile, the Bottle Street Gang at the distillery will not attack Corvo Attano during House of Pleasure unless he attacks them. Combat In addition to using their cleavers, Bottle Street Gang members can utilize their bottles to emit a breath of fire, which can seriously damage Corvo. The Bottle Street Gang thugs will throw these bottles at Corvo, attempting to set him ablaze, in the event that he is spotted up high, where they cannot reach. However, if Corvo can hit the bottles with his crossbow or pistol, they will ignite, burning their bearers alive. Sleep Darts can also cause the bottles to explode, so careful aim is required when dealing with the thugs non-lethally. Quotes Idle Chat * "Hey." * "Got anything to smoke or eat?" * "Picked up anything good?" * "What the fuck are you looking at?" Idle Answers * "Blow off, choffer." * "Hmph." * "Shut up." * "Pshh!" Searching Alone * "Someone's about to get shanked." * "You asleep? Get up!" (when discovering another Bottle Street Gang member unconscious) * "Definitely someone about, watch it." * "Someone wants to get hurt." * "I know you're here!" * "Who's makin' that noise?" Attacking * "Come on, let's get this guy!" * "I'll stick to you!" * "Cut this bastard up for the hagfish!" * "Somebody give me a hand!" * "Take him down!" (when the player is out of reach) Trivia *The Bottle Street Thugs bear resemblance to old Victorian London street gangs, which named themselves after their street and wore similar "Fine Work Gear," an image immortalized by films. *Graffiti related to the Bottle Street Gang's turf war with the Hatters can be seen plastered throughout Dunwall. One such inscription declares "The Hatters fired the first shot, but Bottle Street fired the last."Graffiti Gallery concept art bottle st thug.jpg|Concept art of a Bottle Street Gang member. thug concept art.jpg|Concept art of a Bottle Street thug. 2 concept art thugs.png|Thug concept art. Thug concept art2.jpg|Concept art of various gang members. bottle street concept.jpg|Bottle Street thug face render. bottle street concept (2).jpg|Full body concept render. bottle street concept3.jpg|Render of a Bottle Street thug. render bottle st thug.jpg|Bottle Street thug closeup. render bottle st thug2.jpg|Closeup render of a Bottle Street thug. Bottle street concept4.jpg|Closeup render. BottleStreetGang.jpg|A member of the Bottle Street Gang. Boo4.png|Boo, a Bottle Street thug patrolling Gaff Street. DunwallWhiskeyCompany.jpg|Bottle Street Gang members in one of Dunwall's whiskey factories. Slackjaw City Watch.jpg|Slackjaw facing off against a guard. Thug wolfhound01.jpg|Slackjaw fends off a wolfhound. Dishthug.jpg|A Bottle Street member behind bars. ThugDishonoredalley.jpg|Close up of a Bottle Street Gang thug in an alley. Boo9.png|Bottle Street thugs loot the body of a City Watch Guard. Thugs Looting.png|Thugs looting a dead City Watch Guard, close-up. Boo8.png|A thug breathing fire at Corvo. bottle st thug fight.png|Corvo crosses swords with a Bottle Street thug. Thugs Griff.png|Two Bottle Street thugs guarding an imprisoned Griff. Thugs Granny.png|Bottle Street thugs in front of Granny Rags' door. bstreet boy01.png|Corvo kills a Bottle Street thug. Hop thug messenger.png|A Bottle Street Gang member speaks to Corvo outside the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery. fight2.png|Members of the Bottle Street Gang fighting assassins. thug8.png|Bottle Street thugs fight an assassin. thug02.png|The Bottle Street Gang fights the City Watch. thug1.png|Two thugs having a conversation. crowley1.png|Slackjaw's best man, Crowley. Buntings safe2.png|Two Bottle Street thugs try to open a safe. Thug5.png|Corvo fights a Bottle Street thug. House of pleasure9.png|Corvo fights two members of the Bottle Street Gang at Bunting's house. Pearlthug01.png|Alec, a Bottle Street Gang member. Ending looting01.png|A Bottle Street Gang member loots an aristocrat's corpse. Graffiti5.png|Graffiti written by the Bottle Street Gang. Gang Cleaver.png|The sword used by the Bottle Street thugs. Tarot commoner skulls.jpg|A Bottle Street thug represented on a tarot card of the Special Edition Tarot Deck. References de:Bottle Street Gang ru:Банда Боттл-стрит Category:Enemies Category:Gangs Category:Allies